docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of New Mexico history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of New Mexico (Spanish: Estado de Nuevo México). History of New Mexico, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of New Mexico]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of New Mexico]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in New Mexico|33 counties of the State of New Mexico]] *Prehistory of New Mexico *Puebloan peoples *Spanish exploration, 1541-1680 *Spanish colony of Santa Fé de Nuevo Méjico, 1598-1821 **Juan de Oñate Salazar founds San Juan de los Caballeros near Ohkay Owingeh Pueblo, 1598 **Juan Martinez de Montoya founds La Villa Real de la Santa Fé de San Francisco de Asís (Santa Fé) near pueblo, 1608 **Governor Pedro de Peralta moves capital from San Juan to Santa Fé, 1610 ***Village of Taos founded near Pueblo de Taos, 1617 **History of slavery in New Mexico **Popé leads Pueblo Revolt, 1680-1692 **Governor Diego de Vargas Zapata y Luján Ponce de León y Contreras leads Reconquesta, 1692 **Governor Francisco Cuervo y Valdez founds Ranchos de Alburquerque (Albuquerque), 1706 **Dominguez-Escalante Expedition, 1776 **United States presses territorial claims from Louisiana Purchase of 1803 ***Spanish cavalry arrests U.S. Army Pike expedition, 1807 **Adams-Onís Treaty of 1819 *Mexican War of Independence, September 16, 1810 – August 24, 1821 **Treaty of Córdoba, August 24, 1821 *Mexican territory of Santa Fé de Nuevo México, 1821-1846 **William Becknell opens Santa Fe Trail, 1821 **Constitution of Mexico of 1824 **Antonio Armijo opens Spanish Trail, 1829 **Republic of Texas presses territorial claims, 1836-1845 ***Mexican Army arrests Texas Santa Fe Expedition, 1841 **Revolt of 1837 *Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **U.S. Military Province of New Mexico, 1846 ***Military Governor - General Stephen Watts Kearny, 1846 **Siege of Pueblo de Taos, 1847 **Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, February 2, 1848 *U.S. Provisional Government of New Mexico 1846-1850 **Territory of Deseret (extralegal), 1849-1850 **Compromise of 1850 *Territory of New Mexico, 1850-1912 **Gadsden Purchase of 1853 **Long Walk to Bosque Redondo, 1860-1861 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***New Mexico in the American Civil War, 1861-1865 ****Border territory, 1861-1865 ****New Mexico Campaign, 1862 *****Battle of Glorieta Pass, March 26–28, 1862 ****Confederate Territory of Arizona, 1861-1865 **Comanche Campaign, 1868-1874 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 *State of New Mexico becomes 47th State admitted to the United States of America on January 6, 1912 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Carlsbad Caverns National Park established on May 14, 1930 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 ***Manhattan Engineering District, 1941-1946 ****Site Y (Los Alamos National Laboratory), since 1943 ****Z Division (Sandia National Laboratories), since 1945 ****Trinity Site (White Sands Missile Range), since 1945 *****Trinity Test, 1945-07-16 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of New Mexico, by region History of New Mexico, by subject *History of marriage in New Mexico See also *United States of America **State of New Mexico ***Outline of New Mexico *History of the United States **History of New Mexico ***List of Governors of the Spanish Colony of New Mexico ***List of Governors of the Mexican Territory of New Mexico ***List of Governors of the U.S. Territory of New Mexico ***List of Governors of the U.S. State of New Mexico ***Territorial evolution of New Mexico *Category:History of New Mexico **commons:Category:History of New Mexico New Mexico Category:History of New Mexico Category:New Mexico-related lists